


Where's McCree?

by StormWildcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Mission successful due to the bravery of a young cowboy, the Blackwatch Captain wants to take the twenty-something Jesse out for drinks to celebrate. But where did he go?





	

Most of the time, Jesse McCree was a pain in the ass. Lackadaisical with a tendency to run at the mouth usually led to some ridiculous, headache-inducing argument between the youngest Blackwatch member and his captain. However, there were just as many times where the ex-Deadlock Gang cretin would prove his salt and pull something out of that big hat of his that saves the mission, the day, and lives. The most recent outing for their unit had been incredibly successful thanks to Jesse’s quick trigger fingers and reflexes and though it was sure to go to his head, Captain Gabriel Reyes set aside a few hours that night to take his personal draft pick out for drinks. Considering that it had been months since their last outing, Reyes felt this was good a time as any to rectify the situation.

But he had to find him first.

Dark eyes scanned each of the common areas of the Watchpoint, trying to pinpoint any of the telltale signs that McCree was present or had been there recently. That damn hat, the cocksure smirk settled above a brown, neatly trimmed soul patch, a whiff of cigar smoke; anything that tipped off the location of the mission MVP. But nothing stuck out. Even the other recruits hadn’t seen him. Confused and beginning to get perturbed, Gabriel stopped one of the Overwatch veterans who began it all alongside him. A massive but jolly bear of a man by the name of Reinhardt.

“Oh, young Jesse? I believe I saw him go down to the infirmary!”

Odd. The cowboy wasn’t the biggest fan of doctors. Considering he’d gotten away with not seeing any for years, he was normally a difficult one to even force into a simple checkup. What could he possibly be doing there now? Reyes recalled the details of the mission. Every movement, gunshot and step taken by those within his line of sight. Yet not at any point did he see McCree suffer an injury. Strange that he would escort himself to the Overwatch doctor.

Heavy boots thumped along the tiled hall towards the office of another young Overwatch member, Dr. Angela Ziegler. She’d only been with them for just under 2 years but had served and treated plenty to make it known that she was not one to be taken lightly. As a first responder, she was on the field before anyone, tending to the wounded. Back on base, a brilliant researcher who managed to make incredibly leaps and bounds in her field. For someone in her early twenties, she had surprised many of the Overwatch crew, earning their trust and respect despite her obvious hatred of war. Matter of fact, some of her comrades had taken to calling her Mercy, a nickname she didn’t seem to oppose. Fitting too.

As Reyes approached the door of the medical bay, he focused on the streak of light on the hallway floor that poured from the crack between the door and its threshold. Well, at least the doctor would be in and maybe she would know where the ingrate was. Just as one trigger calloused hand barely touched the door to push it forward, a strange noise caught in his ear and made him stop all motion. It was quiet but quick; a short little gasp of air that one could associate with the delivery of a needle to skin or perhaps a bandage being ripped off. It was a sound that you could expect from a medical examiner’s office.

Just not from the doctor’s lips.

Careful not to breathe too hard or move too much, the Blackwatch Captain slowly moved his hand away from the door and tuned in his hearing to the other side. Another barely-there utterance from a woman within the infirmary. Curiosity nagging at him, Reyes silently repositioned himself so he could peek in the small gap in the entrance. Two dark eyebrows almost disappeared under the slate colored beanie perched atop his head. As he guessed, the noises were coming from the fledgling doctor. The reason was not so much what he had expected. Some of the scene was cut from view by her neatly arranged desk but there were enough telltale signs of what was actually going on. Her body was slightly askew in her office chair, slender fingers trying in vain to cover parted lips. Reyes noticed they looked a bit more plump than usual. Swollen even. Rose pink tinted cheeks and two heavy-lidded sapphires were focused at whatever (or whoever) was nestled behind the furniture. Surprised yet intrigued, the Blackwatch Captain watched as Angela’s head tipped back. He noticed her visibly fighting back another sound of what was sure to be one of pleasure. Front teeth bit at her bottom lips as the digits that were just there reached down and disappeared. “Jesse,” she hissed, her body arching against her chair.

“Seriously?” Gabe grunted under his breath. Suddenly another voice breach his hearing.

“Mmm Angie. You know I love when you say my name like that, Darlin’,” a familiar droll rolled off a hidden tongue no doubt aimed between Mercy’s legs.

“Oh God, Jesse…I…can’t….nnngh,” the Swiss blond tried her best to swallow the words threatening to further spoil her reputation. A few subtle jerks and twitches signaled that the sensitivity of whatever her cowboy was focused on was rising quickly. Unseen adjustments were sounded by a gentle metal jingle from Jesse’s spurs.

Trademark hat suddenly appeared over the top of the desk. Seeing the headwear made Gabe’s eyes roll. Why keep the hat on during this? Was he kidding? “C’mon, baby. Don’t be shy now. Lemme hear you,” he practically purred as he gathered her lips up in a hasty, heated kiss before retreating to her jawline and neck. His shoulder and arm were moving at a carefully regulated pace, keeping an apparently effective rhythm for Angela.

As the decorated doctor looked that she was coming undone, Reyes decided that he had likely overstayed his welcome, however unnoticed it had been. Backing away from the door, he used the cover of her increasing moans and gasps to quietly close the door and make his retreat. For a few steps, he remained silent, mentally chewing what he had just witnessed. Then a knowing grin spread across his face and a humorous sense of pride swelled in his chest. Mission well done plus a woman to come home to? He couldn’t help but laugh under his breath. “Way to go, hijo.”

**Author's Note:**

> McMercy gives me life and I love the idea of their younger selves being super sneaky about their relationship. Though the likelihood of Angela being careless about the door or even letting Jesse get away with such an act in her office is slim to none, thought it would be fun to let her have a severe moment of weakness. Don't worry, Angie, happens to the best of us. Especially if Jesse is involved. Unf.


End file.
